


Moira's Chubby Bunny: Yandere Moira X Chubby Shy Reader

by EPICNESSQUEEN21



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bunny Girl, F/F, Girl On Girl, Lesbian, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:49:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23121271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EPICNESSQUEEN21/pseuds/EPICNESSQUEEN21
Summary: Moira works for Talon and Blackwatch and a new agent is hired to be her assistant. (Name) (Last Name), a chubby and shy girl who steals the heart of Moira. Moira will do anything to have her, her chubby bunny~
Relationships: Moira O'Deorain/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	1. My Coinin

[Hello My Sexy Readers, I am here with a new story that was requested by: user99218309 please enjoy this!]

(Name's POV) 

I was becoming an assistant for Blackwatch Moira O'Deorain and Irish woman who is the lead scientist of Blackwatch. I was excited and nervous. I heard she is very strict and went through assistants like tissues. Not to mention I am terribly shy so I am nervous meeting someone so great. I am a college student studying biotics. Moira is my hero in this field and I want to follow in her footsteps. So working for her is a huge honor. I of course had to pass Blackwatch entrance exam, which I barely did with the physical part since I am so fat. But I made it. 

Now I am living in two place. In Blackwatch headquarters and the dorms at campus. I am excited and quickly put my stuff in my room and then changed into my assistant lab coat and black scrubs. I run off to the labs and take a deep breath as I open the door. When I do I hear arguing. 

"I do not need another assitant!" I hear from a woman shouting at the commander of Blackwatch. 

"Yes you do Moira!" Gabriel shouts. "Dr. (Name) (Last Name) already has her Medical degree in biotics and she is only eighteen years old, she has the mind to keep up with you, but still young enough to mold to your standards!" 

"I do not want her!" She snaps. 

I froze. My hero my idle did not want me... I look down and started to fidget and I hear Gabriel sigh. 

"Let her finish out the week then we can transfer her." He says and walks past me. "I am sorry (Name)." 

I nodded and walked in keeping my head down, I notice she went right to work and I cleaned up the mess she order me to. She then order me to make coffee and stay out of her way. I nodded and got to work with that. I was heartbroken and I have not said one word to her. I do not know what I am going to do, she has not even looked at me. 

-Time Skip, To End of The Week-

(Moira's POV) 

I have not looked at Dr. (Last Name) once. She has not spoken to me at all either. I am now going to transfer her somewhere far away from here. But for that I had to sit down and have a one on one meeting with her. I hear her come into my office and I looked up at last seeing her face for the first time. I dropped my pen and stare at her she was beyond stunning. And that is when I notice the bunny ears and tail. Her ears were flattens against her head and tail twitched nervously

"(Name)..." I say stunned and she looks up meeting my eyes fully. 

Beautiful eyes of a stunning (eye color) stared back into my eyes. "Yes Doctor?" She asks. 

"Please Call me Moira, we will be working together from now on." I tell her and her ears perked up.

"Thank you, Doc- Moira." She says. "I will not let you down." 

She will not for she is mine, my bunny and I will never let her go. My Coinin. 

(Coinin in Irish means Bunny) 

[YASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS The first chapter is done and I bet you all did not see that coming I hope you all enjoyed and stay sexy everyone!]


	2. Watching

[Hello My Sexy Readers, I am here with another chapter and this Moira is going to be watching Reader like an experiment, at least that is where I hope it goes. Anyways I hope that you all enjoy this!]

(Name's POV) 

I made it into the lab right away. Moira decided to keep me and I was thankful she now started to open up to me and ask me questions about my genetics. I told her I was always like this as far as back as I could remember. I even even had photos of me as a baby with the ears and tail. I smile at her as I organize her flies she just filled out. She hands me a cup of (Hot drink) and sits next to me. She did this often as she would feel my ears and ask me questions. 

"Anything else you need me to Moira?" I ask her as she wanted me to call her Moira. 

"Yes, can you files these for me while I finish my last cup before lunch?" She asks me and I nod my head and get to work on filing them as she strokes my ear and drinks her coffee. 

(Moira's POV) 

I loved the way her ears felt, they were so soft and perfect. I loved touching them and stroking them. Really I love everything about her, I could not get enough of her. I had here everyday except her days off and I wonder what she did on her days off. I had restrained myself from invading in her personal life, but it is so hard. I need to know everything about her how was I suppose to protect her from the world. It is far to dangerous for someone as sweet and kind as her. I stroke her hair and she looks at me. 

"I am done, Moira." She tells me. 

"Good we will call that for lunch." I tell her. 

She nods her head and smiles. "Thank you, I bet Genji is waiting for me." She says. 

I freeze. "Genji?" I ask. "As In Genji Shimada?" 

She nods her head. "Yes, he saw me eating alone and one day just decided to have lunch with me, it became a thing of sorts." 

"Do you like Genji?" I press. 

"He is a good friend and such but I do not like men romantically." She says bluently she was always honest. "I like girls better." 

I was revealed at this, I will just have to make sure Genji does not try anything with My Coinin. She is mine to protect after all. I watch her leave and I followed stealthy behind and their I see her get her food with Genji then sit with them. She did not seem to talk much to him and I guess so it will so they do not sit alone. But still it should be me over there with her. I could not just invite myself now. I will have to let it slide for now. 

It kills me to let it slide like this, but I cannot let anyone get suspicious about this at all. I need to play it close to the vest for now and only when the time is right strike. 

[YASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS Another chapter done, and oh the talon nurse female reader will be next as it won out in votes. I hope you all enjoy it when it comes out. Which it will be next. Stay sexy!]


	3. Yes? No? Maybe!?!

[Hello My Sexy Readers, I am here with a new chapter and I hope you all enjoy this chapter!]

(Name's POV) 

I been working with Moira for a few months now. I fell into a routine with her we even had lunch together. I found myself growing very close to her. Then she came back in a rather foul mood room her meeting with the rest of the Blackwatch team and she started to pack up medical bags to take with her. She did this when she was on mission. She never acted like this before so I make her tea and set in next to her. She looks at me and nods. 

"Sorry Coinin." She says. "I did not mean to make you worry." 

"It is okay Moira, may I ask what is wrong?" 

"They want me to go on a field mission, but they want me to take you with us." She tells me and I pout. 

"Moira, I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself, and I know you worry about me but I will be fine, I will even stay glued to your side as much as possible to make sure I do not do something stupid." I tell her my ears and tail twitching. 

She smiles and it me and kisses my forehead. "As long as you promise to be good and do just as I say." 

I nod my head and wrap my arms around her. "Thank you so much!" I say and then kiss her on the lips before I realize what I did and pulled away. "I think Commander Reyes paged me!" I lie and run off. 

Why did I kiss her! Do I like her? Was it the excitement!? Both!? Neither!?! I do not know!!!

(Moira's POV) 

I watched as she left then place fingers on my hands. She tasted so sweet and she had kissed me, does she like me? Was she just excited? Or a mixture of both? I do not know what it is but I will make sure she does love me, by the end of this mission she will be mine and mine alone. 

[YASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS Chapter is done, I hope you all enjoyed and stay sexy everyone!]


	4. Mission Gone Wrong

[Hello My Sexy Readers, I am back with another chapter and I hope that you all enjoy this chapter!]

(Name's POV) 

Today is my first mission, I am excited and my tail and ears are even twitching that is how excited I am. Moira told me to stay close to her and I nodded. I am sitting next to her across from Jesse and and Genji. I was also nervous, what if I did not do good, what if I failed. Would they kick me out. I was worried about all of this and tried to keep my head clear. Thoughts like that would not help me on the mission at all. I take a deep breath as we jump off and I landed on Moira. Her face in between my breasts. 

I stutter getting off of her and did not look her in the eyes. We made it to where we were searching for clues and I looked careful but not to disturb any evidence. When suddenly I feel a sharp pain in my side followed by warmth around. I looked down and saw that I was shot. 

Moira saw it t and pulled me down before anyone could get any more fire. She tells me to stay down and to add pressure to the wound. She began to slaughter everyone in her sight, I was scared of this side of her and never seen her use her powers before. It was scary and... Awe inspiring at the same time. 

(Moira's POV) 

I was enraged when I first heard the gun shot I was thinking they had really bad aim, because they missed me, but no I was wrong they had only a little bad aim as they had shot MY (Name). I felt rage build up in me and quickly got her to safety. I then focused my rage on killing everyone in sight. Screw the mission. I do not care as long as My Coinin is safe and avenged. 

Once that was done, I ran back to her, but she was gone and there looks to be a struggle. I feel rage and loss build up in me again. How could I been so stupid as to leave her alone. I could not risk loosing her. She is mine. I love her. Yes in this moment I realize that I love her and I do and I will never let her go she is mine!

[YASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS another chapter done, I hope you all enjoyed and now Next chapter you may or may not be being sold on the black market comment bellow on what you think and stay sexy!]


End file.
